


Come To Me

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is gravely injured and taken to St Mugro’s. Her death is imminent, but Severus has one last promise for her. Song Fic: "Come To Me" from Les Miserables. I OWN NOTHING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me

Come To Me

Severus walked in a half-run down the spell damage ward of St Mugro‘s , his green Healers’ robes flaring out behind him. It took all his training and willpower not to sprint. When he reached the section of private rooms, he turned to the second door and opened it.

Lying on the bed, with magical and muggle IVs hooked into her arm and bindings on her chest, was Lily Potter. After a death eater attack killed James, Lily and her son Harry had to hide away for years, soon having to send Harry to live with her sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. Eventually, while trying to create a cure for a deadly virus Voldemort had released just before his very recent demise, and accident caused her to catch it. Even when the Dark Lord was defeated, she was so sick, there was no way Harry could be returned to her. 

Severus, as the first to find her after the accident, was the assigned Healer for her. Her nurse had informed him that Lily was entering the very last stages of the sickness, the ones that came less than an hour before death. As he stood in the doorway, he heard her softly sing.

~Harry, it’s turned so cold.~  
~Harry, it’s past your bedtime.~  
~You’ve played the day away~  
~And soon it will be night~  
~Come to me, Harry, the light is fading~  
~Can’t you see the evening star appearing~  
~Come to me, and rest against my shoulder~  
~How fast the minutes fly away~  
~And every minute colder~  
~Come to me, another day is dying~  
~Can’t you hear, the wind, the wind is flying~  
~There’s a darkness,~  
~That comes without a warning~  
~But I shall sing you lullabies~  
~And wake you in the morning~

Severus rushed over to his closest friend, who he‘d loved since they were students. He grasped her hand and gasped in shock as he dropped it. It felt like ice against his skin, and her other hand was not different.

~(Oh, Lily,)~  
~(Your time is running out)~  
~(But Lily.)~  
~(I swear this, on my life)~  
~Look, Severus~ Lily sang in a brief moment of clarity, to see who was with her  
~Where all the children play~  
~(Be at peace)~ Severus sang back to her.  
~(Be at peace, evermore)~

~My Harry~ Lily looked to a place next to Severus, seeing, but no at the same time.  
~(Shall live in my protection)~ Sev promised.  
~Take him now~  
~(Your child will want for nothing)~  
~Dear Severus~  
~You come from God in Heaven~  
~(And none shall ever harm Harry)~  
~(As long as I am living)~

~Come to me, the night grows ever colder~ Lily sang, reaching to Severus  
~(Then I will keep you warm)~ Severus counterpointed as he lightly  
~Take my child, I give him to your keeping~  
~(Take shelter from the storm)~  
~For God’s sake, please stay till I am sleeping~ Lily insisted, her hand gripping Severus’s arm, which he transferred to his own.  
~And tell Harry I love him~  
~And I’ll see him when I wake~ Lily’s voice slowly died away, as she leaned back against her pillows and her hand slowly grew limp in Severus’s.

Sev bowed his head against his hands still holding Lily’s. This was always the outcome, no matter who got the curse, but it was no easier to bear. For several minutes he stayed there, quietly grieving for the only woman he’d ever loved. After, he ordered two orderlies to retrieve a gurney for Lily, then went to inform his superiors of what had happened. The minute that was done, he left the hospital, vowing to act on Lily’s last wish that very day. He would find Harry, to take him into his care, to raise him to the true light. He swore to her soul, he would be there for Lily’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all liked this. This is just come from reading Harry Potter fanfiction while watching/listening to Les Miserables. This is similar to a story on Fanfiction.net called A Little Fall Of Rain, which is Lily and Sev again, only to "A Little Fall Of Rain" from Les Miserables. Not the only thing I'll have up, but for now it should suffice. Later!


End file.
